As a background art of the present technical field, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-105505 (Patent Literature 1) is known. This publication discloses a magnetic rotor where a cylindrical metal tube as a protective cover is engaged with an outer circumferential part of a magnet. Excellent airtight closing of the magnet is attained so as to improve the quality of the rotor.